Talk:Hashirama Senju/Archive 1
Image would someone try to fix it so that the clan image will appear at the top instead of the no-clan icon :That image is in the wrong format, and bad quality to. Not to mention has a poor fair use rationale. Someone will need to create a good SVG first. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 27, 2008 @ 22:29 (UTC) Senju Name Hi there, I got a single question to everyone... Why does everyone read the Senju name as "A thousand arms" (千手), which is correctly read "Senshou" (せんしゅ, without "dakuten" on the "shi" Hiragana), when it must be "Senju" (せんじゅ, note the "dakuten" on the third Hiragana), "a thousand trees" (千樹)? I wonder if it was just a misunderstanding or misreading at looking up the kanji for the syllable "ju" (じゅ). I hope for some answers soon. Kamikashi 21:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) One of the readings of 手 is shū which, thanks to rendaku, becomes jū. --Goldenpaw 06:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Him and Second Hokage I'm not 100% sure, but I do remember it saying in the manga that Senju was older than his brother, either near the fight between Orochimaru and Sarutobi or when Madara told Sasuke Itachi's story. May not be these, but I do remember reading it. Omnibender 19:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You're right. That would explain why Hashirama came before Nidaime. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 20:00, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Answer to Senju name This image shows the real kanji for Senju: http://i27.tinypic.com/f4h1s5.png. As you can see, Senju is 千手, not 千樹. 21:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) My recent edits I changed a couple of things to the page which I'll explain here. *I removed the mention of Team Senju. The First Hokage only trained Sarutobi. It was the Second Hokage who trained Sarutobi's entire genin team. *Since it was never mentioned (if I remember correctly) that Mokuton had anything to do with the First's ability to control Bijū, I removed all mention of this. Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm not 100% sure about this. *I added a mention of him dying shortly after founding Konoha and about the Second not becoming Hokage until after the First's death, as mentioned in the databooks. *I removed the mention of him being a person who can joke around, even in serious situations. I don't think we've seen enough of the First to make such a judgement. I added a bit about him being caring and calm, since he's described that way in the databooks. *I removed the mention of him being a weapons specialist. I see no evidence of that. --ShounenSuki 16:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Uhm, I recall plenty of mentions that his Mokuton was the reason he can control the tailed beasts. He even makes use of special Mokuton jutsu just to actually control them. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 11, 2008 @ 18:39 (UTC) ::Thats what I thought too. I can't remember when but I read somewhere it was the Mokuton that allowed him to controlled the tailed beasts and that was why Orochimaru went mad scientist with his genes.--TheUltimate3 18:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought I remembered something like that as well, which is why I said I wasn't completely sure about that edit. However, I quickly scanned through the manga, but couldn't find any direct mention of it. --ShounenSuki 18:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) The First Hokage could control the tailed beasts, thats why Orochmaru took his genes and I think used them to experiment on Yamato. Yamato used this skill when Naruto fought Orochimaru in 4 tails. --Inferuno Ryuu 16:44, 26 October 2008 (UTC)Inferuno Ryuu--Inferuno Ryuu 16:44, 26 October 2008 (UTC) who has killed first hokage.... because i really doubt ..most of people said he was killed by kakuzu... :Kakuzu fought the first hokage, but the first won. Nobody knows how he died (as far as I know). Jacce 13:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I believe that the first y clearly a weapon specialist. Evidence can be found in his fight wih uchiha madara. Nevertheless maybe the mention is worthless since he is a hokage :You mean the swords? Usually it's the receiver of the attacks who has the weapons around them in the ground. If anything, Madara would be the weapon specialist. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Senju Touka I'm gonna translate this right out of the databook on page 189: :Senju Touka 千重桃華 :Female - Age 27 - Senju Clan Shinobi :As a Senju Clan kunoichi, she was Hashirama's close aid/associate. Using a unique form of genjutsu, her power was well-known throughout even the foreign countries. That's all it says about her. In the manga where Madara is telling Sasuke the tale of Konoha, we see her standing next to Hashirama with Tobirama on his other side. I would say she was a very important person in the Senju Clan. ID Picture Change I think we need to change the picture back to the way it was. I don't like his current picture. I liked it when he was chilling in his chair in the black and white picture of him in the kage chair. It was much better. He was smiling, it was black and white, and he was relaxing. It was a much better picture than the one we have now. ??????????? 火影初代 means "Hokage Nidai" not "Nidaime Hokage". That just means "Second age Hokage/Fire Shadow". That makes no sense. Shouldn't it be "一代目火影" or has Kishimoto said that that's how you write his name? Shirokage 05:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC)shirokage :Erm, aren't you mixing things up. Firstly, it's ordered 初代火影 not 火影初代, and secondly it doesn't mean Second age Hokage, it means "First generation, or Founding" "Fire Shadow/Hokage". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 23, 2008 @ 16:25 (UTC) Misnaming Is the earth style: deep forest creation really spelt wrong seeing as it technically is an earth style technique I know in the games it's called secret wood style jutsu but still :If you're talking about Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland, then it's most definitely a Wood Release ninjutsu and not an Earth Release ninjutsu. Are you sure you're not mistaken? --ShounenSuki 16:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) eh the earth style was a mistake the writters did for the TV dub airing but i hear it was fixed in the uncut DVDs Linkdarkside (talk) 14:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Should we? Should we in trivia write possible Kenjutsu skill? On Madara's page, the picture showing Madara and Hashirama fighting with the nine-tails. Next to Hashirama was Six swords.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) -I think it should be mentioned that his powers are really sought after,considering that 3 people gained access(altough one not on purpose) in order to get much more stronger. Fight with kakuza Where was it stated that Takigakure ordered Kakuza to kill the first hokage, from the translations i've read kakuza said that he fought the first hokage in the past, nothing about how that fight came about :Third databook if I remember correctly. Jacce 09:11, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? Did I miss anything? I thought it was the Third's face that had a scar over it's nose, not the First... Hakinu 16:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Both had, atleast First had one in the manga. Jacce 16:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, I see... Hakinu 16:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Strongest Kage??? Wasnt Hashirama the strongest Hokage/Kage to ever live? I mean, Hashirama could control all tailed beast, he had many of the beasts in his possession. He defeated Madara in his prime the strongest Uchiha and the demon fox at the same time, no other Hokage/Kage would be able to do that. HUNTER* (talk) 12:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No, that honour is bestowed on the God of Shinobi, the Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huh....I thought the honor went to the 4th?..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 20:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::So you think that Hiruzen could defeat Madara and the nine tailed fox at the same time? HUNTER* (talk) 20:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::We'll never know, since he's dead...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 20:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::You're missing the point. Hiruzen is called the strongest Hokage. Whether he could beat X opponent is the subject of a pointless debate. ''~SnapperT '' 20:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Guys, this isn't a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 20:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Very well aware of that...As u cud see from the above comments by Snapper and me, we were trying to end it...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 20:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Tenzo If he has a copy of the 1st's DNA in him, doesn't that mean that most of his wood release techniques are the 1st's or not necessarily?? --Aquabender (talk) 15:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) that gose under the logic that naruto should be able to use all wind releases,or kakashi can use all lightning releases.just because he could learn the jutsu dosnt mean he did (talk) 09:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) THE PICTURE I tihnk it would be best to change the picture to when Hashirama was still alive. this picture is him as a corpse and the same goes for Tobirama. :Do you have a suggestion for a color image where he is alive? ''~SnapperT '' 22:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you are sort of right, but I don't think it will make a difference. Its rare to find a picture of him alive. Also, he was resurrected, and then under control of Orochimaru. Maybe, maybe not... just making a point. --NejiByakugan36 22:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The picture 2 Think about this picture for Hshirama. It is from when Hiruzen remembered him and his brother Taobirama (so theres a picture for Tobirama also to replace the current picture of one) picture of Hashirama: Hashirama Picture of Tobirama: Tobirama Hashirama's Hobby? I was reading through Hashirama's details in one of the databooks and saw that his hobbies were Bonsai and Sculpture, i thought this might be something good to add to the article? Here it is in English - http://www.urakai.com/ndb3/160-161.png Sure, seems worth adding to me. ZeroSD (talk) 10:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Should the Wood release be considered a Kekkei Genkai cause neither Tobirama Tsunade or Nawaki can use Wood Release it seems to be a special ability that he created not a genetic or clan ability Hashirama dominating Sarutobi? I have a question, in the jutsu abilities thing, it says Hashirama overwhemled Sarutobi nurmous times in taijutsu? this is untrue. In fact, its backwords. He got overwhelmed in taijutsu. your question is a entiirly different topic.and his wood release is genetic atleast,since being infused with his genes have the posibility of giving you his power.but they oddly aren't inheritable.is that even possible?mutation or idk... Kekkei Genkai? Tell me why his Mokuton classifies as a Kekkei Genkai. I know it has been officially stated as one but I disagree. A kekkei genkai or in english Bloodline limit, is only enabled to members of a clan with a certain bloodline. How is it that it classifies if only he has it(Tenzo excluded) and no other senju do? It didn't happen to be passed down but it's still a genetic power. It may be that prior Senju did and only he of his generation had it, or it may be that he was the first to have it. If a power's genetic in origin, then it's a kekkei genkai even for the first person to have it. The Mizukage Mei Terumi is probably unique in her clan in having two kekkei genkai too. ZeroSD (talk) 10:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) First Kage Since Konoha is the first village with the Kage system wouldn't that mean Hashirama is not just the First Hokage, but also the the First Kage at all?-- (talk) 06:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :it'd be speculation, villages could've existed before and or been created at the same time as Konoha as well as the title of "Kage".--Cerez365 (talk) 11:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Status as of 512 Would he be alive? Either way, a Confining the Jinchuriki Arc mention is needed... Fangzntalonz (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's more like a cell-culture by what they described. Omnibender - Talk - 01:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope... but yes mentioning would be good. Pretty much the same status as tenzo not making him alive. SimAnt 01:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) First of the Six Paths ? Isn't he the First of the Six Paths seeing as Madara is the second and Nagato the third? In that case shouldn't it be listed under his name as it is with Madara and Nagato? - MadaraU (talk) 13:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Madara is calling himself the Second (Sage) of Six Paths, due to having both Senju and Uchiha within him.--Deva 27 (talk) 14:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not satisfied with this explanation. Why is he calling Nagato the Third of the Six Paths then? I am quite sure that after he told Konan about taking Hashirama's powers, he acquired the first of the six paths, him being already the second. - MadaraU (talk) 05:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Update : I looked directly in that chapter where he talked about this. What he said was: "I am the man who acquired Hashirama Senju's powers... Two of the Six Paths are now one". And if he called Nagato the Third of the Six Paths, then the natural order of things is that Hashirama Senju is the First of the Six Paths. (chapter 510 page 13) - MadaraU (talk) 05:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::At this moment, there is no perfect way to tell, as the raws are also vague in Japanese. However, from what I can tell from the original Japanese, Madara called himself the "Second (Sage) of the Rikudo" and he calls Nagato the "Third (Sage) of the Rikudo", and never refers to Hashirama directly as the "First of the Rikudo". What is more clear here in Japanese is that Madara is refering to the only 3 individuals in history who have wielded the power of the Sage of the Six Paths: the Sage himself, Madara Uchiha(having gained both Senju and Uchiha blood to use the perfected form of Izanagi), and Nagato(through the use of the Rinnegan). This may be wrong, but this is more apparent in the Japanese raw. The other scans which say "2 of the 6 Paths are now one being" are likely to be mix-ups of words and/or mistranslations. --GoDai (talk) 06:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would so want to to know the truth here :) Indeed an argument with " the manga says this " is invalid unless one knows how to read the raws and it seems that you do :) So, I will leave it at that for now. If Hashirama was the first of the Six Paths how the scanlations say, then it will be said again in a mode direct way. - MadaraU (talk) 06:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) removed due to bad language - MadaraU (talk) 14:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Techniques Shouldn't all of Yamato's wood technique be listed here? also on special notice is the serial four pillars house which hashirama used to create konoha. :We only list techniques that the character has actually used. Jacce | Talk | 08:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) he is able to learn wood release jutsu-but then again,we might aswell take the time to give nagato every single elemental jutsu-since he can learn those 2... understand the consept? (talk) 09:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hashirama's jutsu!!! Guys in the folloing video hashirama uses in 0:59 a special jutsu which is it and what he throwa to the second hokage? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3uktiSaZj0 Just some random Wood Release technique. He doesn't throw anything, he just punches him. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Name Leafninja says that Hashirama's name means "The space between two pillars" and Tobirama's "The space between two doors", could someone verify or deny this, because I think it's worth including in the trivia-- A little bit of trivia I think its worth putting in the trivia section that he's the only Hokage that isn't known to/hasn't been seen using the summoning tenchnique; Hiruzen could summon Enma, Minato could summon Toads, Tsunade could summon slugs, Danzo could summon the Baku thing (for those who count him as a Hokage), and Tobirama could summon with Edo Tensei. The only problem with this is that im not sure that everyone counts Edo Tensei summoning as "conventional summoning", but this is a small thing that sprang to mind. 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 02:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Kabuto pointed out that it is a variation of the Summoning Technique, and we did see him using Torune's blood to make something akin to a contract. I don't oppose listing this bit of trivia. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :We tend to try and avoid "observational" trivia; ie. "character is the only character to ..." or "character and character are similar because ..." Is this one different, especially since we're fudging things slightly to make an exception for Tobirama? ''~SnapperT '' 07:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Instead of putting it here, he could point out at the Hokage article, tying the trivia to a position rather than to a character. Omnibender - Talk - 13:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Alive I readed naruto manga can't remember chapter but madara said he is alive --Wcrolas990 (talk) 12:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :He said the clone he created was "alive" not the real Hashirama.--Cerez (talk) 12:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Family Can I make a family section here? I will put about his grandchildren. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :We don't do relationship sections on Narutopedia.--Cerez365™ 13:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay but why his grandchildren not mentioned in the article? --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Because no one added it? You can incorporate them into his background section though.--Cerez365™ 13:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::But I can't find a space to put it though. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then let it alone. He has an infobox.--Cerez365™ 15:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Birthdate Hi guys, I just wanted to tell you that if Hashirama is born on October 23, then he´s not a Scorpio, he´s rather Libra. Scorpio begins at October 24. ShadowoftheDarkness 14:21, Oct 13, 2011(UTC) :No it's actually right. Scorpios are the October 23- November 21--Cerez365™ 12:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Where did you look it up? I did on various sites, even my astrological book as well. If I remember correctly, some time ago, it was changed from Libra to Scorpio. ShadowoftheDarkness 12:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Idk much about Astrology but every website I went to said Scorpio's reign starts on the 23rd.--Cerez365™ 12:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The actual time frames of the zodiac signs are not as fixed as is generally pretended, unfortunately. They tend to change, depending on year, tradition, and location. In Japan, the traditional dates for Scorpio are 24th October through the 21st of November. Hence why Hashirama is stated to be a Libra in the third databook. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Ohh ok. Then is it possible for the infoboxes to be configured to show the signs according to traditional Japanese zodiac?--Cerez365™ 15:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Who killed the First Hokage? I wonder who is responsible? SLAYER13PH (talk) 06:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) These types of of random questions, with little meat to the question, are frowned upon on this wiki. In response to your question, we don't know. If I remember correctly, he died in battle not too long after he defeated Madara at the Valley of the End. All I can postulate is that it likely wasn't a single ninja, as they'd have become famous for defeating him single-handedly. Skitts (talk) 07:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hey guys, i just discovered that the word Hashirama(柱間) came from the word Hashira(柱) meaning "pillar"or "column" but i wasn't sure if i can add that to the trivia or if it was treu, so i wanted to ask you guys first?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 08:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Asked Shounensuki and he confirmed that's part of it.--Cerez365™ 17:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sword user In the pic where Hashirama and Madara are fighting in the Valley of the End, you can see Hashirama with a giant scroll and a line up of different swords behind him. From what i can tell he's the one who summoned them. Can he be added to the list of sword users? Any ideas/opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :You can read this. I think i'd leave out the sword bit because it does look like those were thrown at him or else just there so we can't really say he wields swords. That scroll could also be a fuinjutsu scroll.--Cerez365™ 00:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's generally the the receiver of the attack that has bladed weapons surrounding them, embedded in the landscape. Skitts (talk) 00:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, from the perfect line-up, Madara's position and the fact that he's already wielding a kusarigama in the pic and the giant scroll that Hashirama's using, it looks like the First summoned the weapons to aid. Giant scrolls have been shown to store large weapons. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Or store giant things we'll probably never know though...---Cerez365™ 00:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Usually swords that big wouldn't make for such good projectiles for the basic reasons. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC)